


Secrets

by jagermeisterdestiel



Category: Banana Bus Squad, H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, Gay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, basically all smut, bisexual!evan, gay!delirious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagermeisterdestiel/pseuds/jagermeisterdestiel
Summary: BASED OFF THE [TUMBLR] PROMPT “A boy comes out as gay to his friend, who soon after comes out as bi. Their parents are homophobic, so they are forced to pretend for the time being that they are still just friends.” BY THE WAY, THIS CONTAINS SMUT.





	

It wasn’t like Jonathan _chose_ this life.

Bless his heart, he was born like this. He didn’t choose to be the  _gay_ in a heavily Christian family.

He just wanted to be normal in his family’s eyes. So that’s what he tried to do; pretend to be complete heterosexual.

Jonathan didn’t realize he was gay until he was in ninth grade. He was changing in the locker room, and suddenly, he was staring at Evan Fong’s ass, mouth watering like some kind of thirsty puppy.

He wanted to be friends with the Canadian, but Evan was _way_ cooler than Jonathan could pretend to be, so he was afraid.

In tenth grade, however, Evan and Jonathan became good friends. They were such good friends that Jonathan began to trust Evan with everything.

In study hall one day, Jonathan decided to write Evan a note. He tore out a piece of paper from his English notebook and wrote:

**“Evan, can I ask you a question?”**

He folded the notebook paper and placed it on the Asian’s desk, biting his lip in nervousness. Evan looked down at the paper before opening it. Jonathan pretended to look busy while he watched Evan reply on the paper with his pen out of the corner in his eye. Evan folded the paper back up and passed it back over, looking back down at his textbook. 

**“Of course.”**

Jonathan wanted to smile at that, but fear of what Evan would think of him after he told him, but he needed to tell someone. He was tired of hiding who he was, and Evan seemed to be someone who would understand him.

**~~“How would you feel if I told you I was gay?”~~ **

Jonathan chickened out. He erased the question and instead asked:

**“Would you like to come over today?”**

He folded it up and placed it on the Asian’s desk, furrowing his brows and swearing to himself for chickening out as Evan read the note.

**“I’d love to.”**

\--

Later that day, Evan gave Jonathan a ride home like he always did since Jonathan didn’t have a car.

“Are you sure I can come in?” Evan asked, furrowing his eyebrows in worry. He knew how the older boy’s parents were.

“Evan, they love you. They think you’re a wonderful influence for me. My sister is literally head over heels for you,” Jonathan reassured, forcing a smile after the statement he made about his sister because he knew Evan was straight.

Evan smiled, cutting off the ignition and exiting the car, Jonathan following soon after. Mrs. Dennis opened the door at the sound, smiling with her purse hanging off her shoulder. “Hello boys,” she greeted, “I was just about to drop Emily off at her Bible class. You both can help yourself to anything in the fridge.” She smiled before exiting the house, Jonathan’s younger sister Emily following shortly behind. She smiled coyly at Evan before getting into the car with her mother.

Evan and Jonathan had the house to themselves for about half an hour. “So what should we do?” Evan asked, taking a bite out of the red apple in his hand.

“We can watch a movie?” Jonathan suggested, but Evan shook his head.

“Nah, your parents have nothing but Christian movies about Jesus and that PG-rated bullshit. I get enough of that from my mom,” Evan sighed, and Jonathan bit his lip. 

“We can go up to my room?” Jonathan suggested, “I don’t have much, but it’s better than being down here.”

Evan laughed, “I’ll race you.” 

Jonathan laughed at that, quickly running behind Evan, trying to get ahead. However, Evan was faster as he made his way down the hall and into Jon’s room.

“Ha!” Evan yelled victoriously, throwing his hands in the air, and Jonathan _totally_ did not notice the section of delicious tan skin that poked out when Evan’s arms raised.

Evan plopped down on Jonathan’s bed, releasing a comfortable sigh. The blue-eyed teen mouth watered at the sight of Evan’s skin, and he felt he needed to leave to compose himself. “Hey, I’m going to get me a drink. You want anything?”

“A glass of your mother’s infamous lemon tea will do,” Evan answered, grinning over at him, and Jonathan swore his heart stopped.

Jonathan left the room as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself. While he was waiting for the shorter’s return, Evan pulled out his phone; however, when he tried to sit up, he bumped his head on the shelf hanging on the wall above Jon’s bed, forgetting the other was shorter than him. Consequently, he dropped his phone and it landed on the floor. Leaning down to pick it up, he noticed something under the bed and curiously picked it up. It was a dirty magazine and what shocked Evan was the naked man on the cover.

“Holy fuck,” he muttered, eyes wide in shock.

He flipped through the magazine and raised his eyebrows at all the nude men. Unfortunately, Jonathan walked in at that time. 

“Here you go–shit!” Jonathan quickly ran over, snatching the magazine from Evan’s hands, ready to make an excuse about how it’s his sister’s and he doesn’t know how it got in there when Evan looked up at Jon with furrowed eyebrows. “You could’ve told me, you know?”

“Told you what?” Jonathan asked nervously, trying to hide his trembling his hands from Evan’s view, “I-It’s my sister’s.” He was fucked.

Evan laughed, “Bullshit! You can be honest with me, dude.”

“Fine,” Jonathan grumbled, opening his dresser drawer and putting the magazine in it, “I’m gay.”

Evan grinned. “Oh, really? I couldn’t tell.”

Jonathan punched him in the arm.

Evan laughed and Jon sat next to him on the bed, “You know, I kinda like guys too,” Evan whispered, and Jonathan’s eyes widened in shock.

“Really?” 

“Actually, just one guy, but still.”

Jonathan grew hopeful, quietly asking, “What guy?”

The room grew quiet before Evan leaned over, whispering softly, “I mean, your ass looks really great in those jeans.” Jonathan shuddered at Evan’s words, turning to look at the Asian in the eyes. Evan was smirking. Jonathan felt like he was dreaming. He was so tempted to pinch himself to wake himself up, but Evan’s hand gripped his jaw before leaning down and pressing his lips to Jonathan’s roughly. Jonathan’s heart was pounding as he struggled to kiss Evan back as much as Evan kissed him. When Evan pulled away, panting heavily, Jon breathed, “We don’t have much time.”

Evan grinned. “Challenge accepted,” he responded, reaching for the button on Jonathan’s jeans.

Evan maneuvered them until his back was pressed against the headboard and Jonathan was facing him. He pulled at the older’s jeans, his hips bucking up so Evan could pull down his jeans. Jonathan crawled over, desperately kissing Evan’s lips once more and Evan chuckled at his eagerness, brushing the bulge in Jon’s boxer briefs. Jon gasped, pulling away. “Touch me again, please,” he begged softly and Evan smirked.

“Just wait, baby, I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Jonathan bit his lip and gripped the younger’s shoulders as Evan’s lips attacked his neck and slowly pulled down his underwear. Jonathan gasped at the cold air reaching his heated skin. 

“You have lube, babyboy?” Evan asked gently. The older nodded, keening over the nickname and rushing over to his dresser, opening the same drawer he put the magazine in and pulled out a bottle of cherry-flavored lube.

Evan immediately took the bottle, pouring some onto his fingers and placing it onto the desk nearby the bed. With his other hand, he patted his jean-clad lap and Jonathan obeyed, straddling Evan’s lap, placing his knees on either side of Evan’s legs, and whimpering as his hard cock rubbed against Evan’s covered torso. Evan placed his index finger at the other’s hole before slipping it in slowly. Jonathan’s eyes closed at the foreign feeling, prepared for the sting. He’s seen enough porn.

Evan began slowly thrusting the finger into his hole and Jon moaned. He _liked_ the pain.

“Move, please,” he begged. Evan obliged but slipping in a second finger beforehand. 

“Oh god,” Jonathan moaned, throwing his head back, and Evan attacked his neck once more. “How’s that, baby?”

“So good, so fucking good,” Jonathan breathed and Evan scissored his fingers, stretching out the other’s fingers. And then Evan curled his fingers up and Jonathan’s whole body jolted. “Right there!” he yelled, and Evan smirked against his neck, making sure to hit that spot in every thrust of his fingers. 

“Please, Evan,” Jonathan whimpered, “I want your cock. Always wanted your cock.”

Evan felt proud of that. “Anything for you,” he responded softly, pulling his fingers free from Jonathan’s hole. Jonathan felt the loss of Evan’s fingers but prepared himself for something better.

Jonathan slid down Evan’s legs, desperately pulling down Evan’s zipper. “No time,” he muttered, pulling Evan’s cock free through the open zipper. If Jonathan complained about his mouth watering at the sight of Evan before, he should’ve probably prepared himself for the sight of Evan’s large, hard tan leaking cock. Jonathan whimpered at the sight, crawling back up Evan’s lap. “I’ve never been fucked,” Jonathan stated, staring down at the beautiful Asian.

“I’m clean, don’t worry,” Evan assured as Jonathan poured lube into his hand before wrapping his hand around Evan’s thick cock. 

“Oh, fuck,” Evan sighed, eyes closing in pleasure as Jonathan pumped his cock, covering it in lube. Jonathan kept pumping until Evan had to force himself to stop Jonathan. Jonathan grinned, sloppily kissing his cheek before Evan lined his cock up with Jonathan’s hole, the other hand on Jonathan’s hip. Jonathan slid down slowly, mouth falling open in either pain or pleasure–he wasn’t sure. Evan’s other hand reached up to hold Jonathan’s other hip as a guide.

“Oh, fuck, Evan,” Jonathan breathed, eyes shutting as Evan grunted at the tight, warm feeling that was Jonathan sitting on his cock.

Jonathan’s hands gripped his headboard on either side of Evan’s head and pushed himself up slowly. He felt so full. Evan was watching Jonathan’s facial reactions, wanting to memorize them for future reference. As Jonathan started to speed up, Jonathan’s breaths turned into pants and Evan helped him keep a steady pace. Evan was struggling to keep his hips pinned to the mattress. He wanted to fuck that tight heat but he didn’t want to overwhelm the bottom. However, when Jonathan curiously tried rotating his hips, Evan couldn’t stop himself. He bucked up into Jonathan, causing a broken sob from the older man as Evan’s dick rubbed right up against his prostate.

“Again,” sobbed Jon, “right there, _please._ ”

Jonathan couldn’t form coherent sentences as Evan began to fuck up into him, the bed rocking against the wall. “Oh, oh, Evan! Harder!” Jonathan cried and that was enough for Evan to grab Jon’s wrists and slamming him down on the opposite end of the bed, earning a pained cry from the man. Evan grabbed Jonathan’s legs, putting them up on his shoulders before fucking into the tight heat again and brushing right against Jonathan’s prostate in every rough thrust, the bed slamming against the wall mercilessly.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!!” Jonathan shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks at the overwhelming pleasure, “Don’t stop, Evan!”

Evan moaned at the filthy sounds leaving the blue-eyed boy’s mouth, fighting the urge to throw his head back because he wanted to watch Jonathan take his cock. 

“Oh shit, _oh shit_ ,” Jonathan cried, “I’m-I’m gonna fuckin’ cum!”

Evan leaned down, pinning Jonathan’s hands to the mattress, and fucking Jonathan in the position, still ramming against his prostate. Jonathan felt the rough feeling of Evan’s jeans rubbing against his balls, increasing the pleasure. “Do it, baby. Cum on just my cock. Show me how good I make you feel.”

And just like that, Jonathan came all their shirts.

Evan was _so close_ , fucking Jonathan a little harder than he wanted. He was just about to orgasm when he heard the front door open suddenly. “Fuck,” Evan swore, quickly pulling out of Jonathan and hurriedly zipping himself up. 

He quickly handed Jonathan his boxer briefs and jeans and hurried to get him another shirt. 

“What about your shirt?” Jonathan asked breathlessly, slipping on his jeans and running a hand through his hair.

“Don’t worry about that,” Evan assured him, pecking his lips.

“Boys, are you okay?” came Mrs. Dennis’ voice from the kitchen.

“Yeah, Mom!” Jonathan yelled, voice hoarse from his shouting. 

“Jonathan, honey, are you okay? You sound sick,” her voice was getting closer and Jonathan began to worry. He looked at Evan, scared out of his mind. Evan quickly pulled his shirt off, slipping it on inside out, grabbing Jonathan’s History textbook off the desk, and plopping onto the bed next to Jonathan just in time for Mrs. Dennis to walk in.

“I’m fine, Mom,” Jonathan replied, “Evan and I were shouting answers to some questions in the History book and I might have shouted a little too loud.” Evan bit back a snort.

“Okay, dear,” she said, falling for it, “Anyways, don’t let me interrupt your study session. I’m going to start cooking, and Evan, you are welcome to stay for dinner.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Dennis,” Evan replied as she exited the room. Evan started chuckling and Jonathan glared at him. Evan, still smiling, placed the book out of the way before leaning over to kiss Jonathan passionately. “I had fun.”

“But you didn’t get to…y’know,” Jonathan said sheepishly, and Evan smiled bigger at his dorkiness.

“I have my hand tonight. And at least now, I have an actual memory to use instead of false fantasies.” Jonathan giggled, kissing Evan’s lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @batc00n for more of my fics!! (:


End file.
